


Two Could Always Become One

by Veridiansoul



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Wedding, secret vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridiansoul/pseuds/Veridiansoul
Summary: The madness of the preparations for their upcoming wedding leaves Laurent and Damen with little time to be alone.





	Two Could Always Become One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a little thing I wrote based off of skyline-sunset-in-my-veins's tumblr post about them sneaking off to give their vows in private.
> 
> I took a few liberties and I hope it's okay, I wrote this in a few hours, so there may be mistakes.

The preparations for the royal wedding had been going on for months, but with a handful of days left before the ceremony, Marlas had become a chaotic mess. First, it was a struggle to figure out which location would be used to hold the wedding. The residents of Vere and Akielos had their own opinions of where it should be held and lingering distrust of the opposite side. The goal to be one kingdom once again was slow coming, but the royal wedding would cement that the future combination is inevitable. Because of all the unrest, Marlas was eventually decided on as the location due to the Kings’s desire to bring peace to such a dark past, despite the unhappy memories.

To make the ceremony go as smoothly as possible, everyone in charge of the wedding was sent to Marlas the day after the announcement was made to make any necessary changes to the fort and create more living spaces. By the time the kings arrived a week before the event, the fort looked less like a fort and more like a small castle overseeing the small village that had popped up around it. The builders had made quick time of the living spaces for the visitors, but they would be working up until people approached for the actual event. All of the excitement and rush was felt by everyone, even the kings that took care of their own portions separately. 

“If Patras brings any more gifts we’ll have to postpone the wedding and build an entirely separate building for them,” Laurent said in greeting as he crossed the threshold into the chamber holding their marriage bed. They had been sleeping in separate rooms for the past week to avoid breaking any customs, but they both seemed to appreciate the sight of their marriage bed, luxuriously decorated in blue and red silks that hinted at the intermingling that would take place there within a matter of days. They were not supposed to spend much time with each other before the wedding, but this room was a safe haven.

“I’m surprised you aren’t already drawing up blueprints,” Damen mused as he stood up, his voice taking on the amused tone it always did when he was trying to be serious and failing.

“Maybe I should kick out a certain King. I’m sure the overflow of gifts could fill his space quite nicely.”

“I’m sure Charls would seize the space before the gifts could ever fill it.”

Laurent hummed in agreement and looked out at all the mannequins filling the room. Charls had been commissioned by nearly everyone of high birth from both countries. The fruits of his labor were strewn on mannequins in every spare space, including the room holding their marriage bed. The clothes consisted mostly of Veretian clothing, but in the center were two mannequins positioned side-by-side with Laurent and Damen’s wedding clothes draped over the figures. Laurent’s tightly laced Veretian clothing had just as many laces and fabric as usual for a King’s wedding clothes, but had specifically commissioned laurels stitched in to the pattern. Likewise, the white chiton Damen would wear had starbursts stitched along the hems. 

“Looking at these makes me wish the days would pass faster. I’m quite annoyed with everyone nearly running into me when they run around corridors.” Laurent gestured at their clothes, already imagining what they will look like on their wedding day.

“I agree. Nikandros and Charls have barely left my side since we arrived. As amusing as it is to watch them discuss traditions and fabric, I would much rather watch you.” Damen rose and pulled Laurent into his chest. Their individual duties and separate sleeping arrangements left them with little time to themselves. Stealing this small amount of intimacy in front of the setting sun outside was enough to melt both of them into the other’s embrace.

“I suppose it is too late to sneak off and get married at an inn,” Laurent spoke into the exposed skin of Damen’s chest. His fingers traced absently over Damen’s shoulders, feeling the raised ridges of scars.

“A little, unfortunately.” Damen tightened his hold and swayed them back and forth. Before long, they were spinning slow circles in a sorry excuse for dancing. Simply being held close in private was a need that didn’t need to be shared vocally to understand. The silence had stretched between them for so long that conversation felt secondary to the moment, but Damen was never one to sit in silence for long. “I wish we could share vows now. I want nothing more than to see you crowned in my laurels.”

The thought planted the smallest of schemes into Laurent’s mind. His schemes really should not get involved with something as traditional as a wedding, but they had so far adhered to every rule set against them from both customs. One slight deviation wouldn’t ruin the wedding, and that thought sent the scheme into sudden fruition.

“Damen.” Laurent pulled away from his lover’s chest and looked up, catching those eyes that never failed to make him weak in the knees. “Up there we will be kings, sharing our vows for our countries and the future we both wish to build. Here though, here we are just us. Just as it should be. The crowning will have to wait, but nothing in either of our country’s wedding traditions say that we cannot share vows privately ahead of time.”

Laurent watched the words settle in Damen’s mind and across his features. It was a wonder neither of them had thought of it before, but the preparations and regular duties kept them preoccupied. Suddenly it was a dream they could make real, with nobody to witness. The resulting smile on Damen’s face made his dimple stand out.

“Where would I be without your sharp intellect?” He dropped his hold on Laurent and instead took both of his hands. The purples and pinks of the setting sky had just enough light to make the golden cuffs on their wrists glint like a reminder of the agreement they had made not that long ago. They were a vow all on their own, but vows seemed to be something they never had a shortage of. 

“Perhaps lost.” Laurent grinned and leaned up to press a quick kiss to Damen’s cheek. It was the best they could do without breaking more traditions. “Meet me next to the white flowers in five minutes. Don’t be followed.”

“Yes, your Highness,” Damen replied cheekily. Laurent stopped his departure long enough to roll his eyes at his lover before pushing open the door. Going one at a time was necessary. If they were caught walking around together, certainly someone would separate them in fear of more ridiculous traditions being broken. They still would not have much time before someone noticed both Kings were missing.

Laurent only had to wait next to the flowers for precisely five minutes before Damen joined him. The gardens were a new addition to Marlas for the wedding, but they looked as if they had always been there. White flower petals were strewn all over the walkway and the watercolor sky painted the perfect picture. Their little outing was impromptu, but the setting was picturesque enough for them to have planned it. Upon approaching, Damen took Laurent’s hands again and looked into his eyes. He picked up where they left off as if they had never separated and had been standing in the garden all along.

“Laurent of Vere, I am the luckiest man alive because I get to listen to every expletive come out of your filthy mouth for the rest of my life.” Damen’s smile only grew at Laurent’s resulting laugh and squeeze of their hands. The amusement only added to the moment. “Much has happened between us in the time our paths decided to cross. A whole sea of emotions and words have passed between us, and I am forever thankful that I was permitted to know the truest man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.” His eyes remained on Laurent’s for every word, practically attempting to etch them into history like the one he had shown Laurent at the Kingsmeet. With every word, his voice grew fonder and his tears began to join the smile on his face. “You treat my heart tenderly and I cannot wait to love you with all the grace and courtesy you deserve.”

"Sap.” 

Laurent simply brought his hands up to Damen’s face and wiped at the tears. His own were starting to fall, but he couldn’t stop his smile. This love between them had always been beyond what he could describe, but Damen always found new ways to leave him speechless. Laurent stayed silent long enough to finish wiping away the tears and to wrap his arms around his love. It had never been easy to let go of control and his words, but Damen had always been an exception.

"Damianos of Akielos, despite all the hardships we've been through, you never once stepped away from my side. You provided me with someone to trust and rely on. First you gave me a fort, and now you gave me someone to love and a future to look forward to. I cannot wait to wake up every morning and see your smiling face. I cannot wait to make this one kingdom once again.”

Damen laughed at the blush on his lover’s cheeks and tightened his arms around Laurent enough to lift him just slightly off the ground. These vows were not the ones that would be said in front of their kingdoms in a few days. These were the vows that mattered and were only meant for just the two of them. 

A while ago it didn’t seem as if Vere and Akielos could become one, but the kings had always been eager to prove the general consensus wrong. 

Two could always become one.


End file.
